Cabine téléphonique et toilettes publique
by Peluchette
Summary: Yunho attends son chéri dans le froid... C'est tellement court que je veux pas vous en dire trop xD


Voici un tout pitit mini rikiki JaeHo, juste parce que j'avais envie et que la chanson et leur film m'ont inspiré ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

Ca fesait maintenant une heure qu'il attendait dans le froid, caché derrière ses grandes lunettes noires. Il trépigna d'impatience en entendant la cloche de l'église sonner un nouveau quart d'heure. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre et les rues se vidaient petit à petit, les écoliers étaient rentrés chez eux et les travailleurs, épuisés de leur journée, retrouvaient leur famille autour d'un bon repas. Mais lui restait là, devant cette cabine téléphonique, attendant toujours l'arrivée de son amant. A 22 heures, alors que les rues étaient désertes, il apperçut enfin une silhouette qui lui était familière. Il aurait pu la décrire les yeux fermés tant il avait parcourut ses courbes sous toutes les coutures. Le garçon au corps fin et handrogyne s'approcha de l'autre en lui souriant de toute ses dents.

-Désolé Yunho, le tournage a finit plus tard que prévu, dit l'handrogyne.

-Et le portable tu connais pas ! Jaejoong t'abuses !

Jaejoong fit une moue boudeuse devant la réflexion de son leader. Celui-ci ota ses lunettes et s'approcha du visage de son amant. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Jaejoong qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser s'attarda quelques secondes, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'approfondit, heureux de ce simple contact qui leur avait tant manqué au cour de cette journée. La séparation se fit avec d i fficulté mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi éternellement.

-Désole de t'avoir fait attendre... Tu n'as pas eu trop froid ? demanda Jae' inquiet.

-Un peu, mais le principal c'est que tu sois là.

Le plus vieux attrapa les mains de son vis à vis et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient totalement gelées.

-Oh mon dieu Yunho ! Je suis vraiment navré, tu as tellement froid par ma faute... Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

Jaejoong paniquait totalement et le leader des DBSK s'en apperçut. Il décida de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant avec son cadet.

-Réchauffe moi, dit-il avec un petit sourire aguicheur.

Le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux en entandant cette phrase, car si Yunho l'avait oublié, lui se rappelait qu'ils étaient en pleine rue. Devant la réaction de son amant, Yunho fit mine de bouder, alors Jaejoong attrappa ses mains et les fit passer sous son propre tee-shirt. Le contact de la peau glacée des mains contre son ventre le fit frissoner et il ne put retenir un petit gémissement de surprise.

-Jaejoong qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bah tu m'as dit de te réchauffer je t'obeis c'est tout.

Yunho caressait doucement la peau de Jaejoong, qui c'était habituée à la basse température de ses mains. Soudain il plaqua son aîné contre la cabine téléphonique et l'embrassa passionément, retirant ses mains de sous le tee-shirt pour les passer dans les cheveux du brun. Le baiser s'approfondit lorsque Yunho passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de Jaejoong, qui étouffa un gémissement lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent, entrant dans une danse sensuelle. Les mains du leader devinrent plus balladeuses et descendirent le long du torse de Jaejoong pour finir sur ses fesses fermes et musclées. La peur d'être vu par le premier riverain qui passerait par là ne fesait qu'augmenter leur plaisir.

-Jae'... Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentré..., murmura Yunho entre deux baisers.

-Hum... Yuhno... Nous sommes en pleine rue.

Yuhno attrappa la main de son amant et l'entraîna jusqu'à un petit bâtiment, qui se trouvait être... des toilettes publics. Il le poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à clef derrière eux.

-Yunho... J'ai envie de toi.

Jaejoong avait dit ça en le fixant de ses yeux innocents et profonds. Il avait dit ça sans une once de honte et avec conviction. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et il le voulait maintenant. Yunho ne se fit pas prier, il se rapprocha de son aîné et bien vite leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent collées. Les habits des deux chanteurs furent bien vite otés et ils se retrouvèrent totalement nus, l'un contre l'autre dans ce petit espace. Jaejoong se rapprocha encore un peu plus, collant son bassin à celui de Yunho accentuant la sensation de feu qui se répandait dans son bas ventre. Il passa l'une de ses jambes autour de la taille de son leader qui le pénétra en douceur. Malgrès les précautions que Yunho avait pris Jaejoong ressentit une horrible douleur envahir le bas de son dos. Il étouffa son cri dans le cou de son amant qui caressa ses cheveux tout en lui disant des mots appaisants.

-Continue, murmura Jaejoong dont la respiration était saccadée.

A la demande de son aîné Yunho fit un premier mouvement de hanches, détendant totalement les muscles de son amant qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Les coups de buttoir s'enchaînèrent et devinrent de plus en plus rapides et violents. Tous deux s'égaraient dans un monde où ils ne contrôlaient plus rien et n'avaient plus pieds dans la réalité. Yunho s'apperçut que ses mouvements étaient désordonnés et brutaux, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et ralentit pour ne pas faire mal à son amant. Celui-ci parut mécontent de se revirement de situation, il cambra son dos fesant totalement entrer Yunho en lui. Il poussa une petit cri quand le leader toucha sa prostate et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Yunho était fascinait par l'image qu'il avait devant lui, Jaejoong n'avait jamais était aussi beau, quelques mèches humides collées à sa peau fesant un contraste entre le noir et le blanc, sa tête mise en arrière lui donnait une vue sur les veines de son cou qui ressortaient magnifiquement. Il plongea dans ce cou si appétissant embrassant et mordillant la peau sucrée. Yuhno donna un dernier cou de hanche plus fort que les autres, les fesant atteindre le septième ciel tout deux en même temps.  
Le corps épuisé de Jaejoong s'appuya contre celui de Yunho, ils basculèrent vers l'arrière tombant sur les toilettes et appuyant sur les boutons d'à côté. Soudain la musique s'alluma et ils entendirent leur propre chanson résonner dans la cabine des toilettes.

~I got you, under my skin !~

-Oh mon dieu il passe notre musique dans des toilettes ? Jaejoong avait dit ça en ouvrant des yeux plus grand que des soucoupes.

Yunho partit dans un énorme fou rire devant la tête de son amant, qui le regardait comme si sa vie venait de virer en un horrible cauchemar.

-Yunho c'est pas drôle ! Les gens écoutent notre musique pendant qu'il font... Beurk... leurs besoins.

-Ou autre chose, répondit celui-ci avec un regard amusé.


End file.
